I want u bad
by whatthehell82
Summary: This is an AU of how Austin and Ally first met. They are older and I refuse to make Dallas a jerk like some people do in their stories.


I want you bad

AN: I don't own Austin and Ally. It belongs to Disney, Heath, and Kevin.

Summary: This is an AU of how Austin and Ally first met. They are older and I refuse to make Dallas a jerk like some people do in their stories.

Ally is standing behind the counter of her father's store Sonic Boom. She is just finishing ringing up a customer when two boys about seventeen rush in and run up to the counter. "This is an emergency." The tall blonde boy says almost out of breath. Ally cocks her head to the side. "Well, then you are in the wrong place. This is a music store." She gestures to the instruments lining the walls. The boy shakes his head. "No. This is a music emergency." Now, this is new. Ally had never heard of an music emergency before. Before she can reply the slightly taller red head pushes up to the counter and starts shaking her. "Can you help us or not, lady?" She pulls out of his grip and steps back out of his reach. They are starting to freak her out. "I don't know. What is it you need?" The blonde pushes his friend out of the way. "I need guitar strings stat!" Crossing her arms Ally gives a little huff. These boys are starting to get on her nerves. "What kind?" The blonde boy hands her an empty guitar string package. She nods and reaches under the counter. Pulling out a package she says. "That will be $10.00." He pulls out his wallet and hands her the cash. "I don't see how there can be a guitar string emergency." The blonde boy really looks at her for the first time now that he has calmed down a little. He gives her a charming smile as he leans on the counter. "Well...Ally." He looks down at her name tag. "You see I am playing a gig in half an hour and one of the strings on my guitar broke when I was rehearsing. And I'm out of new strings." The red head starts pulling on his arm. "Austin, we have to go." Austin can't take his eyes off the cute brunette. He sighs. He wishes he had time to stay and chat. "Sorry, I have to go. Thanks for the strings." His friend starts pulling him out the door. As he is being dragged out the door he yells. "This is a nice place. I will have to come back sometime." Austin gives Ally a big toothy smile. The one that normally makes girls melt. Ally shakes her head. She kind of hopes they don't come back.

The next day Ally and her best friend Trish are enjoying her day off by hanging out at the mall. Doing some window shopping. Trish didn't have the day off from her job, but that has never stopped Trish from acting like it is. The girls have decided to head to the food court to grab a couple of smoothies. They pass by a couple of cute boys about their age. The boys give the girls a once over. Ally blushes and ducks her head down. She has always been a little shy with boys. Even though she is feeling pretty good about herself today. She is wear a pretty white and pale yellow dress her mother sent her for her birthday. It is the first time she has worn it. It has wide straps and comes down to about inch above her knees. She is wearing leggings underneath it with a cute pair of flats with a sunflower pattern on them. She has her hair up in a ponytail. Ally feels pretty. She was proud of herself for putting this look together. Trish had talked her into trying to dress a little more stylish this year. Her Latina friend said her old style was more suited for a Grandma.

As the girls enter the food court they hear loud laughter. They look over and see two teenage boys sitting at a table. On the table was a tower made out of french fries. Ally groans. Trish looks at her, she is confused by her friends change in mood. "What?" Ally pulls her friend off to the side so people can get by. "Do you remember me telling you about those strange boys that came in the store yesterday?" Trish nods. "Well, that's them." She points to the boys at the table playing what looks like Jenga with their fries tower. Trish gets a better look at the two. "OMG. Ally, do you know who that is?" Ally shakes her head. "No, should I?" Trish gives her a look. "If you paid more attention in school you would know." Knowing what Ally was going to say, Trish continues. "I don't mean what the teachers are saying. I'm talking about what is going on around you. Like the fact that your new 'friend' is Austin Moon. Most popular guy in our school." Ally's mouth drops open and looks at the two teenage boys again. "Him?" She hooks her thumb in his direction. "He is such an immature child. I mean he is cute, but come on. He is playing with his food. That is so unsanitary." Her friend squints her eyes at her and cocks her head to the side. "There is something wrong with you. Yes, he is popular. One, he is more then cute. He is hot. Two, he is from what I hear a nice guy and charming. Three, he is talented. Austin has his own MyTube channel where he plays covers. They are really good you should watch them." Ally waves her hand in a dismissive manner. "Whatever, lets just head over to the nail place and get our nails done." Trish is all for that. "Let's go."

Austin and Dez are starting to get tired of their game. "I think we should eat them." Dez states. Austin nods. "Do you have the ketchup?" Dez starts shaking a bottle of ketchup. Austin notices the lid is not on and he leans to the side. The red sauce files out of the bottle just as Ally and Trish walk by the table. It lands on Ally's pretty white dress. She screeches. Austin whips around to see who the unfortunate person is. When he sees it is the pretty brunette from the music store he can not help but love his friends carelessness. He jumps up and stands next to the girls. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Dez, get some napkins." His friend rushes over with some napkins to clean her dress. "Napkins won't help. It is going to stain." Ally said looking down at her dress sadly. "Ally, we really are sorry. Dez, didn't notice the lid was off when he started shaking it." Ally looks up at him quickly. "How do you know my name?" He smiles a very sweet and yet charming smile. She is starting to think Trish is not as crazy as she seems. "I just saw you yesterday at Sonic Boom. You are the pretty girl who works behind the counter." She blushes as Trish smiles really big. Sticking her hand out Trish says. "I'm her best friend Trish. Nice to meet you." The tall boy turns to her and shakes her hand. "Hi, I'm Austin and this is my clumsy best friend Dez." He said pointing to the red head. "I really am sorry about your dress. Have you ever thought about putting pickle juice and butter on it?" Dez asks. Confused Ally asks. "Does that help with stains?" He shrugs. "I don't know."

Austin jumps in. "I will pay to have your dress to be dry cleaned. I bet they can get the stain out." Ally shakes her head. "No, it is alright I will just go home and soak it. I'm sure it will be fine." She starts to walk away and Austin jumps in front of her. She is startled by his action. "No, really. It is the least I can do." Ally just shakes her head again. She really just wants to leave. These boys are just too much for her. "It is fine really. I just need to go home and change." Grabbing Trish's hand she starts walking away again. This time Austin grabs her hand halting her departure. She looks down at their hands and her face turns a deep shade of red. It is not everyday a cute boy holds her hand. Ally Dawson is not what you would call a social butterfly. In fact at sixteen she has yet to have her first date. She looks up when Austin clears his throat. He is a little pink in the cheeks himself and rubbing the back of his neck. "How about since you obviously won't let me pay to clean your dress I buy you guys ice cream instead?" He isn't sure why but he can't let her leave yet. Ever since he saw her at the music store yesterday he has not been able to get her out of his thoughts. In fact he was trying to think of an excuse to go back to the store to see her again. Austin knows it is fate that of all the people Dez could have thrown ketchup on it was Ally, the cute girl from the music store.

Ally starts to go into panic mode. She really doesn't know what to say. On one hand she didn't want to go anywhere with these two, but on the other hand she really didn't like being rude. "Sure. That sounds great. Right, Ally?" Trish quickly butts in. She elbows the shy girl to get her to speak up. "Um, I guess." She looks down at the stain on her dress again. "But I can't go around with a stain on my dress." Dez shrugs. "Why not? I've got a jelly stain on my pants and a hot sauce stain on my shirt." The girls look at his wild outfit. There are so many colors they really can't see any stains. "Here, you can wear this." Austin quickly takes off the denim jacket he is wearing and hands it to the sweet girl in front of him. "No, no. I can't take your jacket." She pushes it back in his direction. "Ally, you will wear the jacket and Austin you will pay for my ice cream. I mean our ice cream." Trish hands the jacket to Ally and pulls her in the direction of the ice cream place. Austin and Dez follow.

The next day Ally is standing behind the counter as usual. She is thinking about her interesting afternoon yesterday. Her ice cream outing with the boys was a not as bad as she thought it would be. Dez did some how has a sprinkle explosion. There were sprinkles everywhere. She sort of had a good time. Austin was as nice and charming as Trish said. He was also funny. He seemed to pay a lot of attention to Ally. Holding the door open, pulling out her chair, and he seemed like he was trying to make her laugh. When she spit out her soda when he made a funny pun she didn't feel as embarrassed as she normally would. Austin just laughed and handed her some napkins. It was fun, but Ally was sure it would never happen again. Austin is popular and she is invisible. Which is how she liked it.

The store starts to get a little busy. Her Dad is home with a cold so Ally is all by herself. "Ms. what is this?" "A tuba." "Ms. how much is this guitar?" "$500" "Where is the sheet music?" "Over on that shelf." Ally's head was spinning. She is ringing up a customer and answering a few questions from customers when the last person she thought she would ever see walks in. As the customer walks away Austin jumps up and sits on the counter. "Hey." He says. Ally who is already stressed out and frustrated puts her hands on her hips and glares at him. "There is no sitting on the counter." She pushes him off. He just smiles at her and that makes her mad. "What do you want? I am really busy right now as you can see." She gestures with her hand to show all the people crowding around the store. "I do see that. I just wanted to come by and say Hi. Also thought I could hang here for a little while. This place is pretty cool. Bonus, you're here." He smiles really big. A woman comes up to them. Before Ally can say anything the woman interrupts. "Excuse me. Don't you work here?" The older woman says. "Yes I do." The lady crosses her arms and says. "Then maybe you should be helping the customers and not flirting with your boyfriend." Austin lifts a brow at her rudeness. "I'm sorry. But just so you know he not my boyfriend." The woman huffs. "I don't care I just want to buy a guitar for my daughter." Not noticing Austin slight frown Ally leads the woman over to some guitars displayed on the wall. Austin follows. Ally glares at him over her shoulder. He smiles at her.

After telling the customer about all the guitars the woman points to one high up above the others. "I want to see that one." Ally looks up. "Well, we normally don't get the display model down unless the customer really is sure they want to buy it." Ally didn't want to drag the ladder out and climb just for this rude lady. "Are you sure you want to buy it?" The woman glares at the petite girl. "Yes. Now get it for me." Ally goes to get the ladder, but a hand stops her. "I got it." Austin stands on his tip toes and reaches for the instrument. He pulls it down and hands it to the woman. He winks at Ally. She tries her hardest not to blush. The woman looks at it for a minute or two then hands it back to Ally. "I changed my mind. I think my daughter should take up sports not music." She turns and starts walking out of the store. After such a stressful day and the woman's rudeness Ally is enraged. She follows behind the woman and calls "Have a nice day and watch out for falling houses." Austin who had hopped back up on the counter is laughing so hard he almost falls off. Ally turns and looks at him and can't help laughing with him. In between laughter he says. "Because she is a wicked witch." Then laughs harder. His laughter is contagious. Ally starts laughing right along with him. It is just what she needs to release her stress.

When they catch their breath Ally walks over and pushes Austin off the counter again. "That was hilarious. Did you see her face? You are awesome." He holds up his hand for Ally to high five him. She does not. She instead looks down at her shoes. "I'm sorry." The shy girl says in a small voice. Austin gives her a confused look. "For what?" Ally looks up. "I was so mean to you when you came in. But you helped me with that rude lady. I'm sorry you just came in at a bad time. I was doing this all by myself and I'm really stressed out." Austin reaches out and rubs her arm gently. "Ally, it's okay. I understand. I didn't take it personally. If you want I could help you here at the store. I know a lot about music and can play most of the instruments in here." Ally couldn't believe how sweet he is being after how nasty she was to him. "I couldn't ask you to do that." That sweet smile of his appears on his face. "You are not asking. I'm offering."

The craziness in the store has died down. Ally feels like she can breath again. Austin was such a big help. She doesn't know what she would have done if he had not shown up. Looking over at him Ally smiles. He is kneeling down in front of a young girl showing her how to hold a guitar properly. 'How more perfect can this guy get?' Ally thought to herself. She still doesn't understand why he is here. He said he wanted to hang out at the store and hang out with her. In Ally's brain that is not computing. 'Why would he want to be friends with me?' Is all she kept thinking.

Monday came too soon for Ally. She walks to her locker, and starts taking out books. Suddenly she feels a pair of hands cover her eyes. Ally starts to panic until she hears a familiar voice. "Guess who?" Ally would roll her eyes if he wasn't currently covering them. "Uh, let me think. Could it be Austin Moon?" Uncovering her eyes Austin laughs. Ally turns around and looks at his bright beautiful smile. "Good morning, Ms. Dawson." All she can do is laugh a little and shake her head at his goofiness. "Good morning to you as well. Why are we being so formal?" He laughs. "I don't know. You look nice today." She looks down at her Florida t-shirt, jean shorts, and Converse. Looking back at him, she raises an eye brow at him. "I guess you are a fan of the casual look." He laughs again then gives her his most charming smile. "I like everything you wear." Ally blushes. "Speaking of which, what happened with your dress? Did you get the stain out? If you had to take it to the cleaners I will pay for it." Austin blushes a little and continues. "You looked really pretty in the dress. Even with the ketchup stain." Ally didn't think it was possible to blush this much as she blushes herself.

"Hey, Ally. Austin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your popular friends?" Trish says as she comes to stand next to Ally. Before he can answer Dez comes running up to them. "Austin, my turtle ran away again." Trish rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "I don't blame him. If I wasn't so tired I would run away from you too." Ally's mouth drops open. "Trish, that is a horrible thing to say." The Latina just shrugs. Ally turns to Dez. "I am so sorry for Trish. She can be a little grumpy in the morning." Dez shrugs his shoulders. "It's cool. I don't mind." Austin squeezes his friends shoulder. "I'm sorry Milly ran away again. I'm sure she hasn't gotten far. After all she is a turtle, they don't move very fast. I will help you look after school." That makes Dez smile. "You are the best, buddy. Thanks." Ally can't help thinking that Austin is the sweetest guy ever. The way he is with Dez. He is patient, and plays along with Dez's weird things. She doesn't understand. He doesn't act like all those other popular people. "Trish, to answer your question. I'm here because I wanted to hang out with you guys. I don't really hang out with the 'In' crowd very often. They can be jerks. They say mean things to people. I don't like that." Even Trish is impressed with Austin's answer.

Ally closes her locker and is about to suggest they head to class when a good looking tan brunette boy walks up to them. "Hey, Austin. What's up man?" The two teenagers high five. "Dallas, how is going man? I saw that wave you got. Man, that was awesome." Dallas shrugs. "No big deal. I've gotten bigger ones then that. You want to hit the beach later? I hear the waves are going to be pretty good." Austin shakes his head. "Nah, I can't. I'm helping Dez look for his turtle then I'm helping Ally out at Sonic Boom." He gestures to Ally who staring at Dallas not even noticing that Austin said he was going to help at the store again. She is about to lift a piece of her hair into her mouth when Trish bats it away. Dallas looks over at Ally and smiles at her. "Hey, Ally. I didn't even know you went to this school. That's cool. It is a bit weird to see you outside of the mall." Ally nods and lets out weird little laugh. "Yeah, weird right?" She reaches for her hair again. Again Trish saves her friend from grossing everyone out by chewing her hair. "Anyway, I'll see you later man." The boys do a cool guy handshake. Dallas walks away. "I'll see ya at the mall." Ally says then does a weird salute. Dez and Austin are looking at her like she is crazy. "What was that?" Austin asks. "You just witnessed the crazy weirdo Ally turns into when Dallas is around." Trish turns to Ally. "I'm glad you didn't offer to mow his lawn this time. Or ramble a bunch of nonsense." Dez laughs. "That was funny. What is with the hair thing?" Ally shakes her head. "I sometimes chew my hair when I am nervous, okay?" Dez laughs again. Austin elbows him. "Why does Dallas make you so nervous? He is just a normal dude. He is the only popular person that is pretty cool. Mostly because like me he doesn't care what they think." Ally turns red. "Ally, has had a huge crush on him for a while now." Austin looks down to try to cover his disappointment. "Trish, it is getting better. I am getting over him." Trish gives a 'yeah, right' look. "I am." Ally insists. "Okay, maybe not. But I have decided that I have to either get the confidence to talk to him or get over him. Neither option is that easy." The bell rings. The four teens head off to their classes.

After school Ally walks into Sonic Boom to sees her Dad behind the counter sneezing. She walks to the counter. "You should be in bed not working." She says handing her Dad a tissue. "I can't just close the store. You were at school, so you couldn't work." Ally walks around the counter and puts her stuff on the shelf below. "You could always hire someone." This is not the first time Ally has tried to persuade her father to hire another employee to lessen the burden on her. He says the same thing every time. "We can't afford it, Sweetie." Rolling her eyes puts her name tag on. "You should go home now that I am here. You are never going to get better if you don't rest." Shaking his head Lester reaches for another tissue. "I can't I have a kid coming in for a guitar lesson soon. And you can't do it because you have to watch the store." He sneezes. "Bless you. I can give the lesson." They both look up at the boy who had some how walked up with out them even noticing. "Who are you?" Lester asks squinting at the blonde boy suspiciously. "Oh, Dad this is Austin Moon. He goes to my school. He helped me in the store the other day when it got crazy busy in here. He did a really good job. I don't know what I would have done with out his help." Austin beams at Ally's praise. The older man puts his hands on his hips. "Ally, I have already told you we can't afford to hire anyone." Austin shakes his head. "No, sir. She didn't hire me. I did it for free to just help out a friend." Ally cocks her head to the side. 'Friend. Are they friends now?' Ally wonders. "Well, as much as I appreciate you helping Ally for free the other day I can't afford to pay you to give a lesson." He starts to walk away, but Austin walks in his path to stop him. "You don't have to pay me. I will do it for free. Think of it as an internship. Interns don't get paid to work." Lester ponders the idea for a second. "How about experience? How do I even know you can give a guitar lesson?" Austin looks around and then rushes over to where there is a acoustic guitar on display. He grabs it and rushes back over to Lester. "Watch." He begins to play. It is not a tune Ally is familiar with, but she can't help thinking about how beautiful it is. When he is done he looks to the older man for approval. Lester is impressed by the teens talent. "Well, you can definitely play, but the question is can you teach." Taking the guitar from Austin, Ally puts it back on display. "Yes. I taught my cousin how to play. I'm also really good with kids." Ally comes to stand next to him. "It's true he is. Dad just give him a chance at least. When are you going to get another opportunity like this." She rests her hand on her father's shoulder. "He wants to work for free. FREE. It won't cost you any money." Lester looks from his daughter to the blonde boy in front of him. After a minute he says. "Okay, why not." Austin and Ally high five. "Yes! Thanks Mr. Dawson. I promise I won't let you down." Grabbing his tissue box Lester mumbles. "Uh huh." And then shuffles out of the store with a brief wave at his daughter.

Ally is sitting on her bed thinking about earlier in the day. Watching Austin give a young boy a guitar lesson made Ally's affection for the blonde boy grow. He really is an equation Ally just can't figure out. Someone who could rule the social hierarchy of high school, but chooses to be friends with a weirdo, a dork, and a whatever Trish is. The more Ally gets to know Austin the more she wants to know about him. She suddenly jumps up and grabs her laptop off her desk. She sits back down with it. Flipping it open she pulls up MyTube. 'Austin Moon', she types in the search bar. Her new friend's face pops up on multiple videos listed on the screen. Ally finds the one channel she is searching for. Clicking on the first video Ally sits and watches with fascination.

After watching five or six of Austin's many videos Ally takes a break. She reads the description Austin wrote for his channel. 'Watch and tell your friends how awesome I am. Let's get one of these videos a billion hits.' Something about it strikes a chord with her. Actually it is several chords. She rushes over to the keyboard in the corner of her room and starts playing a few notes. Reaching for her brown leather song book that is sitting on top of the keyboard, she starts scribbling down lyrics. When Ally gets an idea for a song she normally doesn't stop until the wave of creativity is over. She rides this one until three o'clock in the morning when she finishes the song. She plays it one more time all the way through. Smiling Ally starts writing it down on a piece of blank sheet music paper.

The next morning Ally rushes around school looking for Austin. She finally finds him by his locker talking to a girl. The girl is taller then Ally, but still shorter then Austin. She has long blonde curly hair, which she flips over her shoulder. A giggle escapes from her lips. Ally walks over and stands next to them. Normally she would wait politely for their conversation to be over, but she was too excited. "Austin, I have been looking all over for you." Austin turns to look at his new friend. The blonde girl he is talking to is not very happy. "Excuse me. Didn't you see we were having a conversation." The girl crosses her arms. Ally blushes a little and looks down at her shoes in embarrassment. "Sorry, I just needed to tell Austin something." She says. "Well, it will just have to wait." The girl then grabs Austin's arm and pulls him close to her. "Right, Austin?" She says giving him a flirty look. Austin pulls his arm away from the girl, and steps closer to Ally. "Actually I need to speak with my friend Ally here. So, if you don't mind Katie I will see you later." Katie does seem to mind, but her pride won't let her say otherwise. "Fine. Bye Austin." Before walking away she gives him a flirty little wink.

"I'm sorry Austin. Really. I guess I got a little too excited." Ally tucks her hair behind her ear in an attempt to not chew on it. Austin gives a tiny chuckle. "Ally, I'm not mad. In fact I want to thank you. I was innocently getting my english book out of my locker when Katie cornered me. She is very hard to get rid of. I was trying to be polite, but she was not taking the hint. She would giggle like she thought I was joking. Thanks for your help." Ally feels relief that she didn't just ruin her new friendship with Austin. "So, what is it that you are so excited to tell me?" Ally's face lights up like a Christmas tree as she is reminded of her original mission this morning. "Oh, right. So last night I was watching your videos online. Which are really good by the way." Austin smiles. "Thanks, I am glad you like them." Ally chews her lip a little. Something about the way he smiles at her makes her very nervous. She clears her throat a little and continues with her story. "Anyway, after I watched them I looked at your page and something you had written gave me inspiration to write a song." She smiles at him and Austin notices she is almost bouncing. "Wow, I'm glad I inspired you. I wish I could inspire myself to write a song. Still it's awesome. I know you are shy about your songs, but I would love to hear it some day." He starts putting his back pack on that had been sitting in front of his locker. "Austin you don't understand. I wrote the song for you. It's called 'A Billion Hits'. It even has your name it, see." She pulls the sheet music out of her bag and hands it to him. He takes it still a little surprised that this talented girl would write a song for him. He reads over the lyrics and sure enough his name is in it. "Call someone I think this is an emergency, hey pull the plug Austin's blowing up your PC." Austin reads the awesome words Ally wrote. He looks at the shy song writer who is chewing her hair out of nervous anticipation. "Well, what do you think?" She asks with after she spits out her hair. Austin shakes his head. "I can't believe how awesome this song is. The lyrics, the beat. It is everything I wish I could write. You are so amazing." The blonde boy grabs her and hugs her tight. Ally turns beet red. "Thank you." She mumbles into his shirt.

"So, is it good enough to post on your channel?" Ally asks. Austin lets go of the petite girl. He cocks his head to the side. "You want to sing this on my channel?" Ally shakes her head so fast Austin wouldn't be surprised if she got whip lash. "No, no. I have terrible stage fright. You should sing it." Austin thinks he is understanding what she is saying. "You mean you wrote this for me to sing for one of my videos?" She nods. "When we were at Scoops you said an original song would help you get noticed by a record label. So, if you sing the song and people like it you will become famous. A record company has to to notice you then, right?" Austin could not believe that the more he got to know Ally the more amazing she gets. "Ally, I can't take your song. It's yours, you wrote it. I would feel like I am taking advantage of you, and our friendship." Ally shakes her head smiles at the sweet boy in front of her. "No you wouldn't. As long as you give me credit for writing it then it would be more like we are partners or something." With that Austin came up with a great idea. "Oh my God. Ally, we should be partners. You write and I rock. It would be perfect. What do you think?" Ally has never been more nervous or excited over something in her life before. "I don't know. What if people don't like my songs or what if you don't like my songs? This one time I can handle it, I think. But more then once...I don't know." She reaches to put a lock of hair in her mouth again, but Austin reaches over and pushes the lock of hair behind her ear. Ally blushes. "Your song is amazing. People are going to love it. If you keep writing songs like this you and I both are going to be famous. Ally you are way too talented to hide these songs in that book of yours. What do you say partners?" Before Ally can talk herself out of it she says yes. They high five and the bell rings telling them they need to get to class.

It has been a week since Austin posted the 'Billion Hits' video. It has been getting a lot of attention. Austin and Des are sitting on Austin's bed checking out how many likes his video has gotten so far. "Oh my God. Dez, do you see how many hits my video has? A million!" In his excitement he answers his own question before his best friend can. "I know man, it's awesome." They high five each other. The excitement falls from Austin's face, a 'deep in thought' face replaces it. His red headed friend gives him a concerned look. It is not often Austin has deep thoughts. He doesn't like to think too hard about anything. Austin Moon is more of a spontaneous in the moment kind of guy. He huffs a sigh of frustration. "Dez, I want to do something nice for Ally to show her how much I appreciate what she has done for me. But I don't know what to do." He falls back on the bed. Dez looks at his poor friend. He has always wanted to help Austin in any way he can, so Dez tries to be a deep thinker as well. After a few moments of silence Dez jumps up which makes Austin jump as well. "I've got it!" In panic Austin looks around the room. "Got what? A spider?!" The seventeen year olds voice gets a little higher when he says the word spider. Dez rolls his eyes. "No. I know what you can do to show Ally how grateful you are for writing you a awesome song." Austin jumps off the bed where he had been standing to get away from an imaginary spider. Standing in front of his friend he asks. "What? What can I do for Ally?" Dez sits back down on the bed and Austin follows him. "Well, thanks to Trish we know Ally has a HUGE crush on Dallas." Austin rolls his eyes. "So?" Dez crosses his arms over his chest. "Let me finish." He waits for a second to see if he will be interrupted again. When he sees his friend is going to let him talk he continues. "Ally has a crush on Dallas, but is too scared to talk to him. You are friends with Dallas and not afraid to talk to him. Huh, huh." He has a big smile on his face and is elbowing his friend. Austin is smiling and nodding for a second. Then he stops and starts shaking his head. "I don't get it. I don't want to date Dallas." Dez sighs in frustration. "No, no. You're not asking Dallas out. You are asking Dallas to go out with Ally. You know, fix her up with her crush. She will love you for it." Austin looks down at his hands. "Yeah, man that's a great idea. I guess I can do that." He says with a lot less enthusiasm then he should. Dez doesn't notice, he is just excited that he can help.

The next morning Austin gets out of his car and starts heading down to the beach with his surf board. In his head he is chanting 'This is for Ally' over and over again. Once he gets down close to the water he looks around. He sees some guys down the beach with surf boards. He recognizes them as Dallas and his surfing buddies. Austin mentally prepares himself for what he is about to do. He walks over to the group. "Hey, guys." Dallas looks up at him. Reaching over they do their handshake. "What's up, Moon? I saw your new video, it was good." Dallas says. Smiling, Austin thanks him. They all head into the water to catch the strong waves that are rolling in this morning.

About an hour into their surfing the waves have calmed done a little. The blonde and brunette boys are on sitting on their boards floating in the water waiting for the next wave. Austin starts rubbing the back of his head. He knows this is the perfect time to talk to Dallas about Ally. He just doesn't want to. 'This is for Ally.' There goes that chant again. Austin rolls his eyes and starts the conversation he has been dreading. "So, I'm glad you and other people like my video. Dez, Ally, and I worked really hard on it." When Austin says Ally's name Dallas turns to look at him. "Ally? What does Ally have to do with it?" Austin tries to look casual by splashing the water around a little. "She wrote the song. I thought you knew that." The brunette surfer shakes his head. "Oh, it is in the credits at the end of the video. Song written by Ally Dawson. Ally is really awesome. Smart, talented, and sometimes funny." He looks out of the corner of his eye to see Dallas's reaction. "Yeah, and she is pretty too." Austin whips his head around to look at his friend. "Wait, did you just say Ally is pretty?" Dallas nods. "Sorry, I don't want to upset you." Austin is confused. "Why would that upset me?" "Well, you and Ally are a thing. Right?" Austin starts to panic on the inside for two reasons. One, if Dallas thinks there is something going on between him and Ally then his plan to fix them up is ruined. Two, how he feels about Ally has to be a secret. At least it does now. That was never the plan, but now that he knows Ally likes Dallas it has to be. "Whaaaat? Pssh, no. Ally and I are just partners and friends. In fact she will probably kill me for telling you this, but we are bros. Ally actually likes you." The words taste foul in his mouth as he says them. 'This is for Ally.' Austin watches how the other boy looks out at the water. He can't tell what he is thinking. Dallas is the kind of guy who doesn't show a lot of emotion unlike Austin who's emotions are always written on his face. "How do you know she likes me?" Austin let's go of the breath he has been holding. "She told me. We are friends after all. Also, Ally is a very honest person." Suddenly the boys see the perfect wave coming their way. The conversation is put on hold as they start paddling.

"So, let me get this straight. Ally, the cute brunette from the music store has a crush on me?" Dallas asks. Austin swallows the knot in his throat. "Yes, that is what I am saying." The two teenage boys are sitting on the sand with their boards laying beside them. Dallas squints as he look toward the sun. Pulling his shades down over his eyes he poses a question to Austin. "Why are you telling me this anyway?" Austin shrugs. "She did something really nice for me and now I want to do something really nice for her. My friend Dez thought if I could... Look, Ally is really shy and when she is around you she gets all tongue tied. Weird things just come out when she tries to make conversation with you. I thought or he thought if she could get one date with you then it would make her really happy." The last sentence was really hard for him to get out. Making Ally happy is more important then his stupid crush on her. She is helping him make his dreams come true, the least he can do is make one of hers come true. Even if it is being with this dude. 'He doesn't even have blonde hair. What does she see in him?' Austin shakes his head at his own thought. "You are a good friend." Austin is unsure if Dallas is referring to himself or Ally as to whom he is being a good friend to. So he just smiles and nods.

The next afternoon Ally and Trish are in the food court enjoying their smoothies. Trish is also enjoying her three hour break. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Ally asks her lazy friend. Trish waves her hand in a dismissive motion. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. If they really needed me they would have called by now." Raising an eyebrow Ally reminds her she turned her phone off. Trish is about to retort when she stops and her eyes get as big as saucers. She starts whacking Ally in the arm. "Ouch! Trish, why are you hitting me?" The hitting stops and the next thing Ally knows her friend is messing with her hair. Also telling her to smile so she can check her teeth. "My teeth? Why?" Trish smiles and hisses through her gritted teeth. "Dallas is walking over here right now." Ally starts to panic. "Do I have stuff in my teeth or not? Oh my God, Oh my God. I don't know what to say to him. Help!" Clearing her throat Trish sing songs "To late". "Hey, Ally." Just the sound of his voice makes Ally swoon. "Heyyyy." Trish elbows her. "Good seeing you Dallas. What are you doing here?" Dallas smiles. Maybe Austin is right. He takes a seat in front of the shy girl. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Ally starts grabbing her smoothie and her friend. "Yeah, sure. We can move if you want this table." Her best friend grabs her and brings her back down into her chair. "He means he wants to sit with you." She rolls her eyes at her socially awkward friend. "Oh. Sure. That's cool." Ally says making her best attempt at sounding cool.

Ally's mind is running a marathon with all her thoughts. She has never been very good at talking to good looking boys. Well, except for Austin. But there is something different about Austin. He makes her feel comfortable, and like they have been friends forever. When she thinks about her overly exuberant friend she smiles. He always make her smile and laugh. "So, Ally." She jumps a little when Dallas's voice startles her out of her thoughts of Austin. He is smiling at her.

When Dallas sees Ally smiling in his direction with a dreamy look in her eyes he thinks it is for him. He thinks Austin is right about Ally's crush on him. "Yes." She encourages him to continue. "I thought maybe if you weren't doing anything tonight you might want to go to the movies with me?" For a second Ally forgets to breath. Trish has to smack her on the back to get her to take a breath. "Yes?" Ally says in a tiny little voice. Dallas squints his eyes and cocks his head to the side. "Is that a question or an answer?" He asks. Trish huffs a frustrated sigh and rolls her eyes at her bashful friend. "Yes. You can pick her up after work at six." She answers for Ally. Dallas nods at Trish and gives Ally a big smile. "I can't wait. See you at six." Standing up Dallas reaches across the table and gives Ally a kiss on the cheek. Then he walks away. Ally's eyes get so big Trish is concerned they might fall out of her head. Reaching over Ally grips her friends arm. "Did that just happen?" Trish nods. "I'm afraid so. You my friend have your first date tonight." The shy song writer lets out a small 'Ekk'.

An: Know when I will post the next part because I haven't written it yet. Do you want me to write about Ally and Dallas's date or hurry up and get to the Auslly part?


End file.
